A Ordinary Family
by RVDC
Summary: All human. TVD/OTH/Glee. 21 year old Brooke Gilbert is head of the household since their Mom died. Dani's living between Tree Hill and New York. Twins Elena and Sam are 16 year olds with drama and 4 year only Jamie...he caught in the middle. But one thing about the Gilberts, family always comes first. Delena/Brucas/Dantana
1. Prologue

_Elena perched on her window cross-legged, basking in the glow of the full moon. Cracking the spine on her fresh, unmarked diary, she began to write._

Dear Diary,

As this is a first I guess I should give you a quick background to me. Elena Gilbert.

Growing up in a quaint detached house in the small busybody town of Tree Hill, my childhood was pretty perfect. I mean I didn't get everything I wanted. For example there was a severe lack of Jesse McCartney under my Christmas tree eight years ago, but all in all, I was happy.

My Dad was a super doctor and my Mom worked in a charming café on Main Street. I had two really cool older sisters, Brooke and Dani, who surprisingly picked on my twin brother, Sam, more than me. I wasn't subjected to makeovers but instead could play soccer with my big brother, Jeremy, and his best friend, Damon and this routine continued until I hit puberty. Jeremy and Damon were then replaced for Caroline and Bonnie and my cleats were exchanged for pompoms. However life was still peachy.

Then Mom fell pregnant, which would have been a marvellous event, if not for the major blood loss she suffered bringing Jamie into the world. Our precious little Jimmy Jam was born on Friday, Mom was buried on Monday.

I'd like to say we became closer as a family. That in the face of tragedy our strength as Gilberts pulled us through. That would be a lie however.

Dad seemed to be on call most of the time while his spare moments were spent at the bottom of a bottle. His parenting consisted of hiring a babysitter every couple of weeks to give Brooke a night off She was only seventeen after all. Her school work slipped but everyone put it down to grief, not realising it was because she was nearly singlehandedly raising a new born.  
Jeremy and Dani both turned rebellious. Jeremy developed a pot habit and turned Goth while Dani, who was in the midst of denying she was a lesbian, changed her hair colour by the week and dived headfirst into music.  
Sam and I made a pact however. We helped Brooke with whatever we could. Sam would put an intoxicated Dad to bed, clean and cook while watching Jamie became second nature to me. We were twelve but we forced into maturity.

Now it's four years later and Brooke gave me this diary for my birthday. It was an "apologies for missing our movie night tradition but my fashion company needed me" gift. Dani sent a text saying she'll see me in a couple of weeks and we'll hang, the recording studio wanted her to work on a few tracks first. So it was just me, Sam, Jamie and Damon, who always crashed birthday movie night, last week. I got a card in the post from Dad, he's doing well in Texas, and even though I knew I wouldn't hear from Jeremy my heart was still broken. You'd think by now losing people gets easier.

I guess I'm done here…..

Lots of Love  
Elena x


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up slightly disorientated, wrapped in a blanket with an arm hugged round her torso. Glancing around she observe she had fallen asleep on the couch once again, the TV displaying some type of commercial shopping indicating it was still night.

A grunt behind her signified her 'cuddle buddy' was now awake. "Hey pretty girl it's four in the am. Go back to sleep." Lucas murmured fixing the light afghan with his free hand. Brooke sat up carefully stretching her stiff muscles and pulling down the bottom of her pyjama tank top. "I'm just going to check on the kids. Are you going home or staying here?" she whispered making her way to the stairs. "I'm fine here. Peyton was working late and I sent her a text. Go on I'll keep the couch warm." Brooke sniggered quietly to herself. "Scott your girlfriend's going to dump you if you spend every night with your ex." "Davis you're disturbing my sleep with nonsense. Peyton knows we're just friends. Now hurry up." He then turned over snuggling up but leaving enough room for her return.

Brooke tiptoed down the hall relishing in the feel of soft carpet between her toes. She wouldn't know what she'd do without Lucas. Tonight after dinner Jamie became upset and was asking questions about Jeremy again. He was only four so he didn't understand when she explained he was with mommy now. Luckily Lucas had come over for chilli night and settled the boy before he got too upset. Sam however, was withdrawn again but Luke promised to bring him to basketball tomorrow. He needed guy time.

Nudging Sam's door open softly she watched the sleeping boy for a moment. His hair was severely messed and the blankets were half off him. A faint snoring could be heard and which reassured Brooke. He wasn't sleeping much after Dad left last year and losing Jeremy had also hit him hard. It hit all of them hard. She fixed his covers placing a soft kiss to his forehead before leaving the room closing the door gently.

Down the hall Jamie's door was wide open and his night light surrounded her in a faint glow. She peered in and her heart stood still. His covers were on the ground beside his pyjama pants and his mattress appeared damp. Running to her room she could see the door was ajar but no one was inside. He had obviously come looking for her.

Opening Elena's door she sighed in relief when she spotted a recently changed Jamie nestled into his big sister, her arms wrapped around him protectively. Once again Elena had been there for him, for her. Treading softly across the room Brooke brushed a stray strand of Elena's hair from her face and tucked the covers in around both of them.

Gazing down of them she realised she might not have the life every twenty one year would like and granted she had never asked for such a challenging task, but right now, she was grateful. She had two amazing sisters. Dani was writing music for some A-list celebs, living it big in New York and Elena was doing well in school and helping out a lot. Sam was doing okay in school but he was set for a basketball scholarship in a year or two. Jamie was currently fully employed at being freaking adorable and Brooke, well Brooke was surviving. She had no time for a relationship and some friendships were strained but those who mattered made time for her. She ran the local café with her friend Rachel's Dads and right now a local store was making her shirt design so her income was satisfactory. Dad's monthly checks also helped.

She left the room and went downstairs joining Lucas welcoming his warm embrace. She had friends and family and for now that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Derulo's "Trumpets" filled the second floor of the Gilbert residence. Elena Gilbert was dancing as she got dressed, giggling at a pyjama clad Jamie jumping on her bed. It was rare she felt good upon waking up but this morning was a Wednesday which meant she was having breakfast with Damon. He was the only person she could be vulnerable around. The only person who knew she didn't have it all together.

"Could you turn that rubbish down?" Sam shouted through the closed door. Jamie sprinted over and flung it open revealing her dishevelled twin. His brunette hair, much the colour of hers, was scattered and his sweat pants were creased beyond belief. "We're having a dance party." Jamie bragged shaking his bum. "I can see that kiddo and I'm glad you're having fun but your dancing music is shit." The small boy dissolved into chuckles. "Language and excuse me." Elena interrupted. "Your taste in music is shocking. Your music is nearly as bad as the drivel Jeremy listens to." She immediately regretted opening her mouth. "Listened to." Sam corrected her, his smile dropping. "The music he _listened_ to."

"Sammy ... I didn't mean-"Elena started reaching over to him and placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Lena its fine. I get it. I'm just going to get dressed for school." He placed a light kiss on her cheek and left making a face at Jamie on his way.

* * *

"Morning monkey." Lucas ruffled Elena's hair while pouring a cup of coffee for Brooke. "Your sister's up getting changed and Jimmy Jam is watching cartoons. You want some breakfast? I can make pancakes." Elena was running around the dining room table stuffing books into her bag.

"No thanks Luke. Breakfast with Damon today. …So…. Did you stay over again last night?" she probed taking a swig of his coffee.  
"If you must know, yes. But only because your sister needs a friend too. Nothing more! So what's going on between you and Damon?" Lucas asked taking another mug from the cupboard.  
"Nothing's going on between me and Damon. Ever since Jer… well you know. We used to be close as kids so he's been there for me lately. Him and Jer were close so I think it helps him too." Elena sighed and stood up at the sound of a car's honk.

"Alright. Just be careful okay? He is nineteen after all and you're just sixteen. I'll see ya' later princess." Lucas handed her ten dollars dismissing her attempt to give it back. "Thanks and I'm always careful. You be careful with my sister's heart though. I know you're taken and it was her who broke things off but just because she doesn't have time for a relationship right now doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Right, see you at dinner. Its meatloaf night." Running out of the house she placed a fleeting kiss on Jamie's head leaving her responsibility behind for a couple of hours.

* * *

Slipping into their usual booth Damon grabbed Elena's bag and flicked through her English copy. "Ugh you write so many words. It's almost repulsive." He teased pausing at the back page. "What is _this_?!" he enquired turning it back to her.

A large "_**ELENA LOVES NATHAN **__**4 EVER **__** 5 EVER**__" _was scrawled in Caroline's bubbly writing.

"Caroline." Damon accepted this answer with an eye roll and a murmuring of 'Barbie'. "So how're you today? I heard you had a rough night with the little man." Damon removed his elbows from the tables as the waitress placed a large stack of pancakes between them. Elena automatically poured whipped cream over his half while Damon subconsciously poured maple syrup on her half. They ate them this way since they were kids. Choosing each other's garnishing's was tradition.

Elena sniggered as Damon tried to flirt with their waitress and was rejected, once again. "Thanks Santana." She grinned as the tanned girl sauntered away. "You'll never get her." Elena sang beginning to eat. "Oh you just wait. I always get the girl. However briefly I get her for doesn't matter. Anyway stop deflecting. You alright?" Damon turned his gaze to her and wore a pensive look.

"Honestly…no." Her smile was now replaced with a grimace. "Jamie got upset at dinner but Lucas had it under control. Then he had a nightmare and came to me because once again Brooke fell asleep on Lucas. I don't mind that at all. I actually like having someone there you know? But then I started to think about what Jamie had said at dinner and he was right." Elena's breathing had become uneven and Damon leaned in, taking her hands in his.

"The kid was right. It is unfair Jeremy's gone. He was after pulling himself together and joining the army. He was on his first tour of duty protecting his country, protecting us, and he got blown into pieces. And now Dad won't give Brooke permission to put his name on Mom's grave stone because he's in denial. I know we don't have a body yet but I'm pretty sure they're still scraping the troops off the road." Elena was speaking calmly to Damon put tears streamed down her face. He moved to her side of the bench and draped an arm around her petit shoulders.

Sobbing silently into his chest Elena peered up at him through tear laded lashes. "It's not fair Damon. We need somewhere to say goodbye…. It's just not fair!" wrapping his other arm around her he kissed the top of her head murmuring "Hey I have an idea. Fancy playing hooky with me? Work can wait. You're more important right now. And I know. It's not right for you to have to feel such pain and grief but we'll get through this okay? We always get through it." He felt her nod as he stroked her hair.

When he'd seen the news and Jeremy's name had been realised as death he promised himself he's help the Gilberts with whatever they needed. They helped raise him so now it was time to return the favour. And if Elena was the only one who needed his help so be it. He'd give his life for this girl in a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of meatloaf surrounded the boys as they entered the house and Lucas's mouth began to water, intoxicated at the idea of a hot home cooked meal. Before he could make his way to the kitchen however Brooke was in his path, hands on hips.

"Is she with you?" Brooke demanded surveying all Sam and Jamie, who were just as confounded as Lucas. "Is who with us?" Sam questioned kicking off his trainers and placing them at the bottom of the stairs. "Your sister? Your freaking twin? The one who didn't show up to school today and got Santana to cover shift! I've tried her phone and I've rang Caroline and Bonnie and nothing. Have any of ye heard news about an accident. She wouldn't just not call." Brooke was pacing, hands flying and her breathing uneven.

"Hey calm down." Lucas said placing his hands on her shoulders, steadying her, "I'm sure she's fine."

"You're sure who's fine?" a voice floated from the doorway behind Sam. It was Damon. Standing there holding a school bag with a confused looking Elena beside him. "What's happened?" she asked starring at everyone bewildered.

"Where the HELL have you been? And don't you dare say school because I got a call from Mr. Saltzman inquiring if you were okay." Brooke roared pushing past the boys, who quickly sidestepped into the living room, Jamie with a look of fear upon him. "I just missed one day of school, relax. And I'll cover Santana's shift tomorrow night for her. Jeez… I didn't commit homicide." Elena murmured fidgeting with the zip of Damon's leather jacket that was currently wrapped around her shoulders.

"Do you know how worried I was? You could have been dead for all I know!" Brooke's face was contorted in anger. "Well I'm not so chill!" Elena shouted back with the same ferocity. "That doesn't make it okay Elena. I-"  
"STOP! Everyone stop fighting. We're meant to be a family." Jamie stood in the middle of his two protectors tears streaming down his cheeks. "Yeah you know Jamie's right." Lucas ushered stepping beside Jamie, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You two just need to calm down."

"All you just shut up! Brooke you're not my Mom. You can't tell me what to do. And Luke you're not even related to me. Neither of you can lecture me of having one day off. You two don't have it together at all. You," Elena shouted, through tears, turning to Brooke, "you spend most of your nights with your ex who you obviously still love despite the fact you ended things. I know you did it for us but he's always here anyway so you might as well just say it. And you," she now turned to Lucas, "you have a girlfriend you live with. My sister's best friend. You mind Jamie and take him to basketball games but you're not his Dad. Our father left us and apparently we're all okay with it because Lucas Scott is here to save the day." She took a shaky breath before continuing.  
"Damon's the only one who's realistic about everything. You know we went to the Falls today and just talked. And we put up a plaque for Jeremy because you're all in denial. And I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend he's not gone. It's slowly killing me."

Brooke just stood and stared as Elena walked out of the door, slamming the shutter behind her. Damon shot them an apologetic look before murmuring "I'll get her."

The backdoor then flew open and a bewildered Dani stood there laded with her guitar case and a duffle bag. "What's happening around here?!"

* * *

Lucas sat on the porch tapping his foot and listening intently to the dial tone. After three rings she picked up. "Hey babe, you on your way home?" Peyton's voice was normal if not slightly optimistic. "Mmm…Peyt about that… things just kicked off here and-" "You know what Luke forget it. I understand that the Gilberts were there for you growing up but it's getting to a stage where you're not helping the kids, you're helping Brooke. You should just move in there!" she was furious and Lucas could hear crashes and clangs in the background.

"Hey pretty girl you know there's nothing going on between us. They just need me right now. I love **you**!" he pleaded pacing the lawn path now. "Luke if you loved me you wouldn't accidentally call me _her _nickname. Either come home tonight or it's over." "Peyton-" the line rang dead.

"Dammit!" he cursed kicking a flower lining the path. The sound of the screen door opening grabbed his attention and his gaze fell on Brooke, now in sweat pants, wrapped in a blanket. "Dani's trying to settle Jamie and Sam's locked himself in his room. Damon rang and said he found Elena and he'll try get her home later but if not she can stay at his house." She sniffed hugging the blanket closer, a classic vulnerable Brooke Gilbert tell, she needed a comforter.

"And you?" Lucas asked stepping back onto the porch. She just shrugged and avoided eye contact with him. Placing his arm around her shoulders he guided her inside. "Let's get inside. I better stay to make sure my pretty girl is okay."


	5. Chapter 5

A sleepy boy was carried downstairs by his sister, his eyes closed, red and puffy and his arms wrapped around her neck. Dani stroked his back softly, feeling the fleecy material of his all in one pyjama between her fingers. Every few seconds the boy left out another sniff, breaking the young girl's heart.

Reaching the kitchen Dani didn't let go of Jamie but merely maneuverer through the cupboards with one hand. "Hey let me help." A voice called behind her. Lucas reached his arms out to grab the young boy but he shook his head furiously refusing to let go of his sister. Lucas looked hurt for a moment but Dani just gave him a look that said 'don't worry about it'.

Brooke entered the kitchen behind Luke and touched his back lightly as she walked by. Dani raised an eyebrow which Brooke tactfully ignored. "Hey J-Man. How's my baby this morning?" Jamie once again wouldn't look at Brooke and he just mumbled "I'm not your baby."

"What's wrong kid? I'm sorry we fought last night but you know I love you right and I was just worried about your sister." Jamie wriggled in order for Dani to set him down. When he reached the ground he looked up at Brooke. "I hate you. I hate all of you. I don't want to live here anymore. I'm moving to New York with Dani!" he shouted before turning and stomping upstairs.

Brooke gawked at Dani, her mouth slightly open and her eyes glassed over. "What was that?" she near whispered. "He's been like that all night." Dani explained ripping her duffle bag open and grabbing some clothes to exchange her shorts and tank top for. "He's just terrified that everyone's going to leave. First Jeremy and now he's lost Dad. When Elena ran out last night, for him, it must have been like losing someone else. I don't know. I'll bring him to the café today. I'm covering for Elena and maybe I can cheer him up a bit. I'm just glad Lena came home last name." Dani made her way to the stairs running a hand through her newly blonde hair in frustration.

"Wait Elena's home? Damon text, at like eleven, saying that she was staying in his house. Have you talked to her? Did he_ try something _with her?" Brooke stormed over to Dani at the foot of the stairs and tried to pass her only to be stopped by both her sister and Lucas.  
"She's fine but you're not her favourite person right now. To be honest if I didn't have Jamie in my arms last night I think she would have ignored me too. She came home because, and don't freak out and yell, she was drunk. Damon found her at the bar and brought her home. Now Brooke I'm warning you to leave her alone until I come home. I know you're the head of the house but for now, let me handle her okay. I have experience with moody, withdrawn teenage girls that turn to alcohol. I was one remember. Promise me you'll leave her in bed today?" Dani said her free hand still blocking Brooke's way.

"But I should just check if-" "Brooke promise me or I'm going back to New York now and I'll bring my main man with me!" Dani argued. "Fine." Brooke said reluctantly. "Good." Dani finally said giving her big sister a loving hug, squeezing her shoulders tightly. "Remember Brookie none of this is your fault."

"Thanks Dani. I'm glad you're back." "Me too sis. Me too."

* * *

Unlocking the cream door and pushing it open Dani was hit immediately with the smell of home cooked food. The tantalizing smell of toast and coffee made her stomach rumble in need of some sustenance.

"Where do you want to sit kiddo?" she said removing her denim jacket and unwrapping Jamie's scarf. "I always sit at the counter so Brooke can watch me whether she's in the kitchen or waiting tables. That way I don't take up a booth." Jamie informed her still mumbling and avoiding eye contact. "Well where do **you want **to sit? Not where Brooke allows you to sit." Dani asked hanging Jamie's matching denim jacket beside hers in the back closet.

"Mm… Can I sit behind the counter? Like beside the till. I won't touch it I promise!" he assured her wringing his hands nervously. "Anything for you buddy. I'll go get my apron on and then we'll have some breakfast okay?" he nodded in response and hopped on the stool behind the counter, immediately grabbing some paper to colour.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Danielle Gilbert! Me oh my. I'm in awe." Leroy Barry stood at the café's front door wearing his Chef's apron with a pretty Latino at his side. "Well if it isn't my drama Momma!" Dani ran to hug the older, laughing as he spun her around.

"I didn't know you were coming home. My darling Rachel isn't with you, is she? I'd prefer if my daughter gave me some notice. Some of us have the opera tonight, darling!" He declared looking around the café and winking at Jamie. "Nope, just me. Peyton rang me a week or so ago, telling me about some drama at home and how Luke been putting **their **life on hold for **my **family. I knew it was B.S but I was due a visit home so here I am." Dani explained now helping put condiments on each table. "Oh that girl!" Leroy sighed rolling his eyes.

Santana walked over to the counter and began talking to Jamie. "PJs and cape… I like the outfit dude! Wish I could wear my pyjamas to work." She said taking a strawberry from his stack of pancakes. "I left you the blueberries too Tana. You like them more than me." He assured her sliding the plate in-between them. "Thanks Jay."  
"So you really like my cape?" he asked wide eyed and hopeful. "I love it. And the Superman all in one works well with it. Good choice!" Dani watched the interaction in a state of bemusement.

"Oh by the way this is Santana. She started work here about two months ago, just after you left for the big lights of New York!".  
"Hey I'm Brooke's younger sister Danielle. However call me Danielle and we'll never speak again. It's Dani" She introduced herself shaking Santana's hand.  
"Hi. I'm Santana." She gladly shook Dani's hand, slightly memorised by the orbs of chestnut brown staring back at her. She had the same eyes as her sisters. "So… ," Dani began "we better get to work babe!"

* * *

Dani watched Santana switch off all the lights as she held her sleeping brother for the second time that day. The poor kid was so exhausted he had fallen asleep in a booth around three pm and now five hours later he was still conked out. "Thanks." She said gratefully to Santana as they both exited the café and Santana locked the door. "It's fine." She assured Dani slipping the keys into the other girl's pocket. "Jamie was awake all night because of family drama so I can't blame him." Dani explained walking to her car and strapping Jamie into the backseat. He only stirred a little as she fixed the seatbelt.

"It was no trouble, honestly. An extra hour won't hurt my Thursday night, believe me." Santana smiled shyly, her cheeks warming, "Anyway it fun working you." "Yeah it was." Dani grinned leaning on the open car door.

"So… I was wondering if you'd want to grab a coffee with me sometime." Santana asked nervously, unable to keep eye contact. "Oh." Dani said surprised at the invite. "It's okay if you don't to. It was stupid of me to assume you even liked girls. I'm really sorry. Maybe I should just-"

"She doesn't like girls." Jamie yawned from beside Dani, "She **loves** them!" he giggled, positively chuckling when Dani blushed and sent him a look. She shut the door and turned back to a sniggering Santana.

"I'd love to. How's tomorrow after work?" she smirked. "Sounds good. Your sisters have my number if you change your mind or need to rearrange." Santana beamed walking over to her own Mini, which looked tiny in comparison to Dani's 4x4.

"Well then," Dani said, butterflies invading her stomach, "I guess it's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

The glass of orange juice rattled noisily on the tray Brooke had balanced precariously on one arm, as she knocked cautiously on Elena's door with the other. As she waited for a response her gaze fell on the tray. Not knowing what Elena's current condition was, she had made her famous French toast, waffles and fresh juice. Then, as an afterthought, she had grabbed a packet of painkillers and a glass of water.

Elena hadn't surfaced from her room all day and Brooke was worried. She was aware she had promised Dani she'd leave it but she couldn't just leave her sister to suffer.  
She had had all day for her anger to evaporate and currently she just felt guilty. She hadn't noticed that Elena was even upset, never mind grieving. She guessed since she hadn't had the time to grieve properly that Elena didn't have the time either. Elena juggled work, school and family just like how Brooke juggled two jobs and family. They were solidarity sisters.

"Who is it?" Elena murmured from inside the room sounding groggy and hoarse. "Your favourite sibling." Brooke joked regretting her light tone almost immediately. "Strange, you don't sound like Jamie." The teen grunted covering her head with her duvet. "Please Lena. I'm here to apologise…." When she didn't reply Brooke tried again, "I brought French toast…". "Extra bacon, extra maple syrup?" Elena inquired her voice hopeful. "Of course." Brooke assured. "You may enter."

Opening the door using her elbow door Brooke entered the room. Elena was sat in the middle of her bed with the covers pulled up to her waist. Her hair was in a messy high pony tail with flyaway strands surrounding her face and she wore an oversized 'Ravens' hoodie that once belonged to Jeremy.

Elena moved to edge of the bed accepting the tray from Brooke silently and gulping down the water instantly. "Ah dehydration, the prize at the end of every bottle." Brooke quipped causing Elena to scowl. "If you're going to judge and antagonise me then you can leave. I'm in no mood for a Brooke Gilbert lecture nor can I listen to you pretend like underage drinking is the worst thing ever, considering Dad had to collect you from more than one party!"

Brooke noticed how raw Elena's voice was and wondered if it was alcohol induced. Her eyes were still red and puffy and there were traces of mascara on her cheeks. "Sorry…" Brooke said quietly staring at her sister.

Elena ate in silence for a few minutes, only pausing to take a couple of tablets. "Put the tray down for a second." Brooke commanded. "What? I'm still eating." Elena grumbled trough a mouthful of waffle. "For a moment please. Just leave it on the locker."  
"Fine." Elena sighed placing the tray down gently and turning back to Brooke, "What now?"

Without warning Brooke flung her arms around Elena squeezing her tightly. Elena was surprised at first but welcomed the hug, tears spilling from her eyes. Pulling back it was evident both girls were crying.

"I'm so sorry Lena. Yesterday I was just so worried something had happened to you and that I had failed Mom again, which I know I have. I didn't know how you were feeling and I should have. I'm meant to be taking care of you. I'm your guardian but instead I shout at you for taking a break, which you deserve. Hell you deserve a thousand breaks for all you did after Mom died. I sometimes forget how young you are because you're so strong, all the time. And I know that isn't fair to expect so much for someone so young therefore I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. The pressure, the shouting, the dismissal of your feelings, I'm sorry." Elena enclosed her sister in her arms and rested her head on her guardian's shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologise for." She sniffed as Brooke began to stroke her hair, just as their mother used to. "I never came to you, not once, so you weren't to know how I was feeling. You're not a mind reader. And Mom would be so proud of you if she was here. You've done so much for this family. You didn't fail me nor did you fail Jeremy. It was you who got him to drop the drugs and it was you who convinced him to go back to school. B you've held this family together, never forget that."

Brooke smiled and kissed the top of Elena's head. She missed how they used to talk. She missed the non-family talk. Now all they seemed to discuss is Jamie's play-dates and Sam's training times. They scooted back on the bed and lay down, Elena's head still resting on Brooke's shoulder as Brooke enclosed the girl in a half-hug.

"If I hadn't allowed Jeremy to join the army Bonnie would still have a boyfriend though, and our nephew would still have a dad. Logan never got to meet his daddy and now Bonnie has to raise him alone." Brooke stated, gripped with remorse.  
"Hey Jeremy did what _he_ wanted to do. Forbidding him from going might have led to a broken family as well as a lost brother. And Logan will do just fine without a Dad. Look at Jamie. He practically lost both parents when Mom died and he's doing just fine. Logi Bear has Bonnie and he has us, Bon's not alone in this. What more would he need." Elena assured her big sister, finding comfort in Brooke playing with her hair.

"I suppose… Oh quick question. Did something happen last night...with Damon? I just thought you were staying at his apartment." Brooke asked warily, glancing down at the teen's face. Elena frowned at the mention of his name, supressing the urge to cry.

"Last night Damon found me at the bar, slightly intoxicated due to the fact Peyton was working, which allowed me free reign on the vodka, and before I knew it I had told him about how I had a crush on him since we were kids and that he always seems to save me and a lot more cringe worthy stuff." Elena began, scrunching up her face and closing her eyes. "Oh sweetheart-"  
"That's not even the worst!" Elena interrupted Brooke, sitting up, "He rejected this as alcohol induced drivel, which would have completely fine, until I kissed him in the car and he said I was just a confused child. He called me a freaking _child_! Granted I had never entertained the idea of us being a couple yet, at least not while I was still in high school but I just assumed I wasn't the only one who felt something special. I thought he valued me for something more than a _child!"_ Elena ranted, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Are you two fighting again?" Dani asked appearing at the door wearing an old pair of sweats with her face clean of makeup. "No." Elena scowled causing Brooke to snigger.  
"Last night our baby sister admitted to Damon, in a state of inebriation, that she likes him, which she followed up with a kiss to prove her point. He, as the sensitive soul he is, made a point of calling her a child and dismissed her feelings towards him. Therefor we, as a collective, now hate him." Brooke summarised making room for Dani on the bed as Elena's frown was replaced with a smile.

"Ouch. The bastard. It's a good thing I bought this at the store then." Dani announced producing a large carton of ice cream from behind her back and handing her sisters spoons. "Dani it's like nine in the p.m." Brooke sighed. "Which is prime ice cream time Brooklyn. Jamie's staying in with Sam tonight. I didn't want to leave him but I had to make sure you didn't kill each other." Dani said climbing onto the bed.

"Thanks for taking today." Brooke said scraping a layer of cookies and cream from the tub, "I just was at loss." "Hey I love spending time with my baby bro. I think he helped score me date with Santana actually…" Dani pondered, revelling in the girl's shocked expressions. "Great," Elena sighed taking a spoonful from the tub, which now lay on Brooke's lap between the three, "It's only us in the singles club now B."

"Funny you say that because I'm not really single anymore." Brooke said cautiously causing her sisters to stare at her, "Luke and Peyton have been on the rocks for months now and last night she gave him an ultimatum. Me or Her." "And….?" Elena probed. "He chose me." Brooke beamed, "he never even implied it was for romantic reasons. He just said our friendship was the most important thing and if Peyton couldn't understand that, well then he didn't want to be with her. This, of course, made me realise that I do in fact, still love him so I kissed him and he kissed me back and he ended up staying the night…. Not on the couch. He went back tonight to collet some of his stuff and sort out the whole house business." Brooke finished her cheeks ruby red.

"That is so disgusting and sweet all at the same time." Elena grinned at her sister. "I agree." Dani chipped in smirking. "Now that we've all established Elena's going to die alone, who's up for movie night?" Brooke laughed as Elena hit her with a pillow.

Everything would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is the following week, a little jump. just a heads up. Enjoy and reviews are not only welcomed but encouraged**

* * *

"I'm thinking of going back to cheer." Elena said as she poured coffee into four cups, two of them actual mugs, two of them travel cups. "Really?" Brooke asked as she loaded dishes into the sink.  
"Yeah. I don't really get to see Car anymore outside of school and Bonnie's coaching now while she's becoming a teacher so I'll get to see her. Only if you don't mind me swapping my shifts tonight for practice. It's only on twice a week Mondays and Thursdays. I promise I'll make it up during the week and I won't let my school work slip, scouts honour." Elena pleaded resting her hand on her chest.  
"I'll cover her shift tonight." Dani offered straightening, a wide grin splitting her previously groggy expression.  
"I'm assuming that has nothing got to do with Santana working nights." Elena teased sipping from her travel mug while collecting her school books off the table.

"Obviously not. Danielle simply wants to help her baby sister out, no ulterior motives." Brooke joined in handing Elena a folder from the counter. "Of course you can go back sweetie. Once you keep up with your school work and chores go ahead." "Thanks B." Elena grabbed the other mug from the counter and stood at the end of the stairs.

"SAM GILBERT! If you don't move your ass this instant we are going to be late." She yelled grinning with she heard a thud on the landing. Trust Sam to trip running out of the room.

Finally he ran downstairs, Jamie over his shoulder, his right shoe in his hand. He threw the boy on the couch, making Jamie collapse into laughter, and fixed his frayed grey 'Van' into place. "Why can't your boyfriend just drive you to school?" he grunted snatching the coffee from her hand and seizing the strap of his bag. "Sam!" Brooke and Dani shouted in unison. Elena wore a sour expression as she pushed past him out the door, slamming the screen shut behind her.  
"Touchy subject Sammy boy. You should know better." Dani reprimanded fluffing up Sam hair as she sauntered around to Jamie. Flattening it down furiously he grunted "Whatever" before exiting the building.

"Teens." Brooke sighed joining her siblings on the couch. "Are you fighting again?" Jamie whispered tentatively glancing up at his sisters. "Why do you ask that sweetie?" Brooke questioned fixing the boys bedhead. "Elena never said she loved me this morning. Lena says it every morning, too much actually, but she didn't even say goodbye today." Jamie explained playing with the end on his pyjama top.  
"Listen buddy, Elena loves you lots. We all do. Right now things are changing and to be honest they're confusing everyone. Myself included. But hopefully soon they'll sort themselves out." Dani said holding one of his small hands in her perfectly manicured one.  
Brooke smiled at her sister appreciatively and looked back to Jamie. "I know it's been confusing with Luke moving his stuff in here all weekend and the fact Elena didn't stop crying but we'll be all good soon. Just you wait and see Jimmy Jam, Gilberts always pull through."

* * *

The car ride to school was silent and both teens parted ways straightaway when they arrived. It wasn't until first period had begun that Elena realised Brooke had accidentally given her Sam's folder which contained his midterm paper. Her hand shot into the air immediately not wanting her brother to be punished for her mistake.  
"Yes ?" Mr. Saltzman asked peering over his book. "Sir I took my brother's essay by mistake and he'll lose half his grade if he doesn't hand it in this morning. Can I please be excused to give it to him?" she chattered, already at the door. "Of course. Be quick and catch up on anything you miss however."

Upon reaching Sam's first class Elena could see her brother was not present. His physics teacher murmured something about a meeting with the counsellors despite the fact Elena knew the school counsellors only came in on Fridays.

It took her several more minutes to locate Sam. After checking all the bathrooms she became worried. It wasn't she wandered around the back of the school she spotted him. Her heart sank and her legs gave way so she was left sitting on the ground. Fumbling with her phone she dialled his number. It rang out the first few time but he eventually answered.

"What do you want Elena? I had to get out of class to answer this." He grumbled and she could see his distant figure step away from the group. "Are you wearing a red checked shirt and baggy grey jeans today?" she sniffed her hands shaking. "What?" he asked clearly confused. "Answer me Sam. Are you wearing them?" "Yeah. What of it?"  
"… I can't lose you too." She whispered pulling herself up. "Elena what the hell is going on?" he demanded losing patience.

"Sammy, why are you in the stoner's pit?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam searched all around him before he saw his sister at the top of building, staring directly at him. "Shit." He murmured holding his phone by his side. Pressing it to his ear once again he sighed, "Stay there. I'll come talk to you." "'Kay." She replied she quiet he barely heard.

"Boys I have to go." Sam said grabbing his bag from the table and strolling up to where Elena stood. Someone wolf whistled behind him. "Dude, it's Elena." He shouted and a smattering of apologises could be heard.

Elena stood quietly, her eyes fixed on Sam, leaning against the wall to support herself. She was in shock. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked reaching her. "I could ask you the same." She snapped folding her arms, partly because of the cold. "We should talk." He said avoiding eye contact and nudging his head toward the gym door. "Yeah we should." Elena barked yanking the door open and striding inside. Sam rolled his eyes but followed her.

* * *

"So?..." Elena probed leaning her back on the wall as she surveyed the empty gym from the top of the stand. For the gym to be void of someone was a strange sight in Tree Hill. But as the gym teachers refused to come in on a Monday morning and Lucas never coached basketball during class time, this was a rare moment. "So what? I was just hanging with some guys. You ditch class with Caroline all the time and Uncle Ric covers for you. Don't lecture me." Sam shrugged leaning back and staring at the blank scoreboard.

"Don't you dare do this to me Sam. You're not him! You're not Jeremy. You don't just skip class. You stay after and submit extra work. You're the studious one and we love you for it. I love you for it. I never cared that it made my grades look below average because it made you happy. It made Dad happy. But I saw your papers in the folder. You are not a C minus student Sam, you never have been." Elena tuned to Sam but he refused to look at her.

Kicking his bag in frustration Elena stared at the wall opposite, leaning on her legs. "You know I caught Jeremy smoking a joint when I was twelve, just a couple of months after Mom died. He told me not to tell anyone. It was a once off. And then Ric found him smoking one day at lunch but he covered for him. Jer was just going through a tough time after all. But then weed turned to cocaine and Jeremy… he turned into a monster. Do you not remember how horrible he was? He broke Bonnie's heart. It took an unplanned pregnancy for him to change and I don't want that for you. I love Logan and he's a sweetheart but I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Brooke could barely afford Jeremy's rehab as it was. If you need help, now is the time to ask Sam. I don't want to lose you!" Elena pleaded tears spilling from her eyes. She moved so she was on her hunkers in front of Sam.

He looked up from his lap, his eyes clouded. Taking her soft hands in his harsh ones he shook his head slowly. "I'm not smoking Lena. I swear." He sniffed, "I just miss Jeremy so much sometimes. He was my big brother. The reason I started playing basketball. And I didn't even care when he was on drugs because he would have these brief moments where he was Jer. Our Jer! But now he's gone. Forever. So all I have left is his old stoner friends and their stories about him. When I'm with them I can just pretend I'm waiting for him to come back. To come home. I don't want to grieve, I refuse to. Because when I do… when I accept he's gone… I don't know what to do. We've lost so much already. " Sam began to cry, taking large, heart wrenching sobs, tears streaming down his face onto his lap.

Elena sat back beside him and enclosed him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and wept into her shoulder, letting months of sadness and anguish wash over him. Elena stroked his hair to confront him and clung to him tightly, wanting to never let go. "I'm here for you Sammy. I always will be."

* * *

The November air was clean and crisp as Elena stepped onto track. As the boys were using the whole gym for basketball training the cheerleaders had been kicked outside. "If it isn't one of my favourite people." Bonnie said as soon as she saw Elena strolling across the grass. "I decided to take this really smart girls advice and try get back into the social norm. You were right this weekend. We don't see enough of each other and I thought it might be good to get you, me and Car back together. Just because you're a figure of authority doesn't mean you get to leave your girls behind." Elena joked stretching out.  
"Like I'd get the chance to leave you two behind." Bonnie replied changing a cd in the stereo. "Where is Caroline anyway?"

As if on cue there was a roar of an engine and a blue mustang pulled up at the edge of the field. Elena could recognise that car anywhere. And sure enough Damon was sat in the front, one hand on the steering wheel, his other arm draped around a familiar looking blonde. Caroline hopped out of the car and leaned over the side, planting a kiss on Damon's cheek causing him to smirk.

"Bonnie I have to go. I'll learn the routine later." Elena snarled, fury burning within. "What?..." Bonnie began before following Elena's line of vision. "Oh… okay. I'll be around for dinner so we'll talk then."

Elena didn't respond but marched straight over the parked car. "Hey." Caroline greeted her looking up from Damon for a Nano second. "Don't you dare hey me. Some friend you are. Move." Elena snapped, grabbing the passenger door handle and yanking it open. Damon watched the scene in utter bemusement. "You're taking me home and we're going to talk." She commanded, her glare fixed on the windscreen. "I guess so." Damon laughed waving to Caroline as he drove off. "So crazy pants, what's up?"

* * *

The front door of the Gilbert house burst open as Elena stormed inside.  
"It's not at all different Damon! I'm a 'child' in your eyes but Caroline, who's four months younger than me, isn't. That's messed up logic." She shouted at him throwing her bag in the middle of the floor. "Elena I said our relationship is different. Nothing even happened with me and Barbie. If you'd just let me explain-" Damon replied, running his hair through his raven hair.  
"Save it Damon. If you didn't like me, you should have just-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the kitchen.

The house wasn't empty like it was supposed to be. Brooke was sat at the counter, wiping her eyes and sniffing, while Santana hugged Dani close as the blonde sobbed. "What's happened?" Elena asked cautiously stepping into the room, Damon by her side.

"Meredith Fell, Dad's friend from the hospital, the women who brought me to see Mom after she passed, well she just rang. A soldier was just brought in and she recognised him as Jeremy. She needs next of kin to confirm before the body's released but it's definitely him. Gilbert tattoo and everything." Brooke inhaled a deep breath, attempting to control the flow of tears.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand to steady herself and he held her tightly. She felt his heart pounding against his chest as he said "I've been legally his next of kin since rehab. It has to be me."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for you Cristina. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

The atmosphere in the kitchen was fraught as everyone turned to Damon in surprise. "What?" Brooke asked, brows furrowed, "How? I was technically his guardian when Dad gave me custody… "

Damon leaned against the wall behind him, keeping a hand firmly on Elena's waist. "When Jer went into rehab, he was terrified he couldn't do it. He was convinced he'd cave and it could result him in overdosing. So if it had happened, he didn't want you seeing him. We went to the lawyers the day before he left for the facility and changed my name to his legal next of kin. It has to be me to go." Damon said nodding his head slowly, already resigned to the fact.

"I'm going with you." Dani said immediately lifting her head from Santana's shoulder. "No." He said shaking his head and straightening up. "Damon-" Brooke began. "No. What if, by some miracle, it's not him? You don't need to see that. Especially if he hasn't been preserved." Brooke shuddered and Damon shot her an apologetic look. "I'm going now and I'll ring you straightaway. I promise. Maybe you should get Bonnie and the kids home, just in case." Damon strolled to the door stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide their shaking.

"I'm coming." Elena said following him to the door. "Elena I don't think so." Damon said blocking her way. "Oh shut up. I never said I was going in with you. But I'm going to be in that hospital for you whether you bring me or not." She said stamping her foot causing Dani and Brooke to snigger, guilt absorbing the seconds later. Now was not the time to be happy.

* * *

The car was silent for several minutes before Damon cleared his throat. "Now is not really the appropriate time I know, but I want you to know this before… before things change again." he said gripping the wheel tightly. "Damon it's fine. Let's just forget it." Elena sighed bouncing her due to nerves.

"That's the thing Elena. I don't want to forget about it. The reason I was with Caroline today was to figure out how to win you back." Damon explained pulling into a free parking spot. "What?" Elena asked exiting the car.  
"Last week I didn't know how to react when you said you liked me." Damon said leaning against the roof of his car. "You were drunk and when I said you were a child, I was trying to convince myself because you're three years younger than me and it's not okay that I feel this way about you. Of course I love you Elena. Or I mean like you. You're my girl. You always have been." They strolled side by side toward the hospital entrance keeping eye contact and standing too close for 'just friends'.

"Then why did Caroline kiss you?" the hospital reeked of disinfectant and Elena felt slightly claustrophobic surrounded by so much chaos. Before replying Damon walked up to the information desk. "I'm here for Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert." His voice shook slightly and Elena squeezed his hand. The woman at reception clicked away at her computer for a moment and then looked up sympathetically. "If you wait at the seating area around the corner Meredith will bring you too see him." "Thanks." Damon mumbled not really paying attention. He turned and walked around the corner as the girl gave Elena a sad smile saying "I'm sorry they took so long. At he can rest in peace now." She just nodded and followed Damon.

He was sat on a bench on his own, his head in his hands. "Hey." She said gently, placing a hand on his back. "I can't do this." He muttered his breathing uneven. "Why did Caroline kiss you?" Elena repeated staring at Damon concerned. "What?" he questioned exasperated. "It's called a distraction. Just answer the question Damon."

"Caroline saw you at practice and knew it would make you jealous. We'd met at the café earlier because I needed help in apologising to you. I asked Brooke but she hates me right now. So we planned this romantic dinner for tomorrow night and I was going to beg you to forgive me but… well it's not going to happen for obvious reasons." Damon said fidgeting with a loose string on his t-shirt.  
"So I didn't just imagine this thing between us?" Elena inquired tentatively.  
"No."  
"And you didn't sleep with Caroline?"  
"Ew of course I didn't sleep with Barbie."  
"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right now?"

Damon's head shot up. "If we kiss, it's going to change our relationship forever. You get that right?" he said leaning in closer. "I understand." She replied her mouth centimetres from his. "And you're not going to regret this?" "Oh shut up." She said finally crushing her mouth into his. Their lips melded together and Elena felt a warmth spread within.

They finally broke apart, both panting slightly, and a shy smile crept on Elena's face. Damon smirked back wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I can't believe Damon Salvatore said I love you first." She giggled looking up at him. "Well I didn't mean to say it yet!" he muttered, flustered at his vulnerability. "Hey it's okay babe. I think I might just love you too." He dipped his head capturing her soft lips in his once again, revelling in feeling of knowing she loved him. Elena Gilbert actually loved him.

A voice down the hall interrupt them, bringing reality crashing home.

"I get captured as a prison of war for nine months and you seize the opportunity to defile my little sister. Not cool man." Elena stared astonished while Damon gaped. "Jeremy… you're supposed to be dead…"


End file.
